Game Night
by beautifulnightmarex
Summary: What could possibly happen on a perfectly innocent game night?....All Human
1. Chapter 1

**I was extremely bored and this is what i came up with. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"It's Sunday night guys!" Emmett shouted from the living room. Groans could be heard from everyone's room but were followed with the sounds of multiple doors opening and closing. "What's so great about Sunday night?" Bella asked Edward as they walked to the living room. "Game night," Edward said in a defeated voice. Bella didn't understand why Edward was so down about that. She loved games and couldn't hide the excitement on her face. With a big grin she tugged at Edwards hand to make him move faster, "I like games."

"You won't like our game nights. Emmett's involved." He said the last bit as if it explained everything. Bella's grin changed to a look of confusion but Edward wouldn't expand on what he'd just said. "Just wait and you'll see what I mean."

When they reached the living room they saw that everyone was already sitting in a circle on the floor. "Hurry up slowcoaches," Emmett shouted at them. He looked like a little kid would on Christmas morning. They sat down and made themselves comfortable. "So what are we playing this time?" said Rosalie in a bored voice as she lay on her stomach filing her nails. "Aww Rosie," Emmett pouted at her "you know how much this night means to me. You're supposed to give it your full attention."

"Are you actually pouting at me over some lame games?" Emmett stuck out his bottom lip even more. Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh as she sat properly and put her nail-file to the side.

Edward smirked in her direction and whispered in Bella's ear, "whipped!" they somehow all heard it and everyone except from Rosalie sniggered at his comment. Rosalie glared at Edward but then moved her gaze onto Bella. A smile grew slowly on her face. Bella thought it made her look extremely menacing. "So Bella," she started "what were you saying you needed to replace this morning?" Bella thought back to their conversation that morning. "My necklace?"

As soon as Edward heard that Bella has said she wanted something, he leapt at the opportunity. "You should have said you wanted one. I'll buy you one tomorrow. What kind do you want? What type of pendant do you want on it?"

"Look who's whipped now." Rosalie stated. Edward realised what she had just done and proved. He flashed her evils.

"Calm down kids," Emmett soothed, "we are going to play..." he did a drum roll against the table, "monopoly!" he revealed with a grin.

"Cant," said Alice.

"Why?"

"You ripped it up last time we played because jasper won." Everyone laughed as they remembered back to the occasion.

"Oh. Well then we'll play snakes and ladders."

"Can't. You used the board to prove to Edward that you could karate chop a piece of wood," said Jasper from beside Alice.

"Twister?"

"You painted over the circles to confuse us all the last time we played," Edward replied. "And ruined my beautiful top with paint," piped in Alice.

"Aww, so there's nothing that we can play?" Emmett looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Nop. Come on Bella, lets go," Edward said as he stood up.

"No, wait. There is one thing we can play." Emmett had a glint in his eye and the grin on his face was becoming more pronounced with each passing second.

Everyone looked at him and shouted out in unison, "NO WAY!"

"I nearly got arrested last time Emmett," mumbled Jasper as he thought back to the time he was talking about.

"Well I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Sunday night is my night baby, so sit your butts back down."

Bella looked around at everyone in confusion as Emmett returned from the kitchen with a half-full bottle of water. "What are we playing?"

"DARES!!" shouted Emmett. He added an evil laugh at the end. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!"

* * *

**At the moment i have two dares lined up two write about, but if anyone knows any good dares that i could do then dont hesitate to let me know.**

**thanks ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long, but i didnt know how i could write it to make it seem exciting. Oh well, i hope you like it.**

**This dare is a personal experience of mine.**

* * *

Emmett rubbed his hands together in glee. "So who's going to fall prey and be my first victim?" They all watched in anticipation as he spun the bottle.

When the bottle stopped spinning, they all looked up at the person it had stopped at. "Me?"

"Bella Bella Bella Bella!" shouted Emmett as he started jumping on the sofas.

"No. I'll do her dare for her-" Edward started to argue but Emmett caught him in a headlock. "Come on Eddie, she aint a baby. She's 18 forgodsake. I'm sure Bella can do the dare herself." He turned his head to look at her, "Can't you Bella?" She nodded her head anxiously.

"Right, now that's all sorted, let's get down to action." He rubbed his hands together again. "Oh, wait. Bella go into the kitchen so you can't hear us." He turned back to the group again and was about to start speaking when he looked at Edward, "I think you should go as well."

"But-" Edward began to argue. "No buts. We know what you're like when it comes to Bella. You'll take all the fun out of it, so hop it lil bro."

Begrudgingly, Edward got up and followed Bella into the kitchen. He sat down on the chair opposite the one Bella was sitting on. He held her hands in his and started talking. "Bella, if you don't want to do what they tell you to, then just say no. They can't force you to do anything."

"Calm down Edward. It's just a childish game of dares. What's the worst they can make me do? Skinny dip in the lake?"

"Don't underestimate Emmett. He's very imaginative when it comes to dares."

"Bella. Edward. You can come in now," Alice shouted from the living room.

As they walked into the room hand in hand, Bella felt as if she was walking into a room that held the decision of life and death for her. _Is this what death row inmates feel like when they go to find out their fate_, she thought to herself. As they sat down, Bella's mind showed her a picture of an exaggerated interrogation scene from the movies.

"After much deliberation, we have come to a dare that is suited to you perfectly." Emmett said looking more serious than Bella had ever seen him. He continued speaking. "Have you ever done anything illegal Bella? Have you Bella?" Bella's mind flashed her the picture of the interrogation room again. She gulped before speaking, "Well, I drank a bottle of beer at a sleepover when I was 13..." she trailed off at the end. She could see Emmett's serious face cracking and the excitement in his eyes was clear.

He reached into his back packet and pulled out a small packet full of something dark green. "You, Bella my dear," he shook the little bag in his hand, "are going to smoke some weed." She let out a sigh of relief. That didn't sound so bad. To be honest, she was a little excited at the idea. She had always wanted to get high.

"But," Emmett continued. Bella froze mid-sigh. "You're not gonna smoke it today. You're smoking it tomorrow." Bella looked around at the faces of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. They had huge grins on them. "I don't understand," she said looking back at Emmett, "we have school tomorrow and you know that Charlie won't let me back here so soon."

"Exactly. That's why you're going to smoke the pot IN school."

"WHAT?! She can't smoke that stuff in school. The teachers will find out," Edward shouted angrily at Emmett.

"Chill man. The teachers will never find out. We're gonna do it near our tree at break-time." Rosalie butted in

"You have a tree?" Bella had never heard them talk about a tree before.

"Yeah but technically it isn't in the school fields. It's on the other side of the stream," said Jasper in his normal, calm voice. Bella didn't even understand why everyone called it a stream. It was about 15cm wide and probably only about 5 inches deep.

"Well if you're sure the teachers won't find out," Bella grinned in Emmett's direction, "then why not?"

"Come onnn Edward." Bella was already a few metres ahead of him. When she looked back to see Edward still carrying on at the same pace, she stomped back, grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" she asked

"Well, this dare has Emmett written all over it. But..."

"But what?"

"There's really nothing exciting or funny about it."

"Uhh hellooo. I'm going to smoke some weed for the first time. That's exciting."

"Yeah but just for you. Emmett only makes dares that he knows will never be forgotten"

"Maybe he's taking it easy on me, because he knows I'm new to all this?"

"No. Emmett doesn't take it easy on anyone. He dared our mum to eat 30 jars of mayonnaise once, and when she forfeited half way through her 13th jar, he made her wear a colander on her head for a whole month...everywhere she went. Even shopping."

Bella became instantly nervous at hearing this piece of information and nearly tripped over a stone and fell into the stream just before Edward caught her. "Bella, will you ever be able to walk without tripping?"

"Probably not."

He helped her over the stream. When she was over, he still hadn't taken his eyes of the stream. "Hmm."

"What?"

He looked at her and a smile was tugging at his lips. "Nothing. Look, there they are."

Forgetting all about Edwards curious mood, she ran to the others. The smell hit her before she even got to them. "Wow, that stuff stinks."

"Come on Bella baby," Emmett handed her an already half-smoked joint. "Smoke it. Smoke it. Smoke it." The other 4 joined in the chanting. "Smoke it. Smoke it smoke it." She inhaled a small amount and immediately started coughing. "Oww, my throat." All of them apart from Edwarrd were laughing at her. They had already smoked a full joint between them.

"Bella, for the dare to count, you have to have the rest of that." Rosalie said in between her laughter.

Bracing herself, she inhaled some more. It wasn't so bad the second time round. After the fourth hit she looked up at the laughing figures. For no reason that she could think of she started to laugh. When the others saw her laughing they laughed even harder. _Why the hell am I laughing, _She thought to herself as she laughed even harder at her thought. Between herself and Edward, they finished the joint. Bella felt absolutely amazing. She thought she was capable of anything. She turned to Edward with a serious face and opened her mouth, "Now this is a story all about how, my life got flipped turned upside down, and I'd like to take a minute just sit right here, and tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air."

They all stopped and stared at her. Before she could ask why they were all looking at her, they began howling with laughter. "Oh. My. God." Jasper said in between his laughter, "You said that whole verse without even taking a breath." Before Bella knew it, she was laughing herself. This weed stuff was good.

"In west Philadelphia, born and raise, on the playground is where I spent most of my days. Chillin out, maxin and relaxin all cool and shootin some b-ball outside of school. When a couple of guys who were up to no good, started making trouble in our neighbourhood. I got in one lil fight and ma mom got scared, she said 'you're moving in with your auntie and uncle in Bel-air," Edward and Rosalie continued.

"I whistled for a cab and when it came near, the license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror. If anything I could say that this cab was rare, but I thought nah, forget it yo home to Bel-air!" Jasper and Alice joined in.

"I pulled up to the house about seven or eight, and I yelled to the cabbie yo homie, smell you later. Looked at my kingdom I was finally there, to sit on my throne as the prince of Bel-air!" Emmett did a little hand shake at the end. They were laughing so hard that they all fell on to the floor and when they thought they should stop they would look at each other and burst into laughter again.

After 5 minutes of straight laughing they heard the bell go. "I think we should better get back," Edward said as he got up, rubbing laughter tears off his face.

"I'm hungry."

"Aww has ikkle Bella got the munchies?" Emmett teased.

"Munchies?"

"Yeah, when we get high you always wanna eat some kind of junk food. Don't worry, we came prepared," and at that he pulled out a family bag of Doritos.

They were walking along, happily munching on Doritos when they came to the stream. Edward and Bella were behind everyone else, so when they reached it, everyone was already over. Bella was about to cross when she looked down at it. "Oh my god Edward, I can't do it. I'm gonna fall in."

"You did it when we came, what's changed now?"

"Im high now. Edward I'm too scared. What if I fall in?"

"Don't be blonde Bella. Even a mouse couldn't drown in that," Emmett said from the other side.

5 minutes of agonizing and Bella still hadn't crossed over. "Bella we are really late for our lesson," Rosalie stated angrily.

"Okay okay, I'll cross." Edward held out his hand to help her. "No, I'll just fall in if you try to help."

She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. _Okay if I look at Alice then I won't think of the stream_. At that moment a bee flew by Alice and she screamed and flapping her hands. "Ahh get away from me." It was the funniest thing Bella had seen and immediately burst into laughter. In her laughter she put her foot forward without realising it, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA," and fell-face first-into the stream.

The next thing she heard was Emmetts booming laughter. She looked up, to see everyone clutching at their sides with tears of laughter streaming down their faces. She picked herself up and angrily started walking towards the school building.

"Bella wait," they all called out to her.

"No. You were all laughing at me."

"Of course we were laughing, it was funny," Emmett said, still laughing.

She spun around, catching Emmett off guard who nearly banged into her.

She pointed a finger into his chest, "That's why you wanted me to smoke that stuff here. You knew I would fall into the water."

Emmett tried to look innocent, "We didn't know you were going to fall," but the look on Bellas face in his stoned state was as funny as hell and he burst out laughing in her face, "but we thought there would be a high chance."

She turned back around and carried on marching away. Someone grabbed her arm and she looked up into Rosalies face. "I don't know what you're getting so worked up about. All of us have done stupid stuff when we're stoned."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well. Emmett once tried on a bra and man-thongs." She couldn't help herself. After picturing the image in her head she started to laugh.

Seeing the desired effect, Rosalie carried on. "Edward and Jasper both tried on mankinis. Alice dyed her hair bubblegum blue. I pretended to be homeless." As she said each thing, Bella laughed harder and harder.

"Okay okay," she said gasping for breath, "I forgive you."

"Good. But ermm Bella...there is only 20 minutes of the lesson left." They were about to turn the corner when they heard the sound of heels. "Shit. Teacher." Rosalie whispered. "Toilets." Alice and Bella said at the same time. Grabbing each other's hand, the three of them ran at breakneck speed to the girls bathroom, leaving the boys behind.

"Close the door and stand on the toilet so they can't see our feet." Bella scramble onto the cistern bit and held her breath. They heard the clacking sound get louder and louder and then the sound of the bathroom door opening. After what felt like years, they heard the door creak shut and the sound of retreating steps. All three let out a sigh of relief. "Come on, let's get down," said Alice who was in the middle cubicle.

Bella was about to step down when she lost her balance and fell to the floor. The cistern lid came crashing down with her and fell onto the exposed pipe at the side.

"Ermm Bella? Why is there water coming into my cubicle from yours." Alice sounded worried.

Bella hurriedly picked herself up before the water reached her, yanked open her cubicle door and more or less fell out. Rosalie and Alice peered in to see the pipe leaking a slow trail of water.

"How the fuck did you manage to break the cistern? You were only supposed to stand on the toilet seat-"

Before Rosalie could shout anymore, the sound of gurgling could be heard from the pipe. All 3 turned their heads just in time to see the pipe gushing out water at full speed.

They all looked at each other. "RUN!!!!!"

* * *

**Review pleaseee.**

**I need ideas for dares that i can write about.**


End file.
